This invention relates generally to an electric alarm wristwatch including a time display and an alarm buzzer. In conventional alarm wristwatches which include a buzzer, the buzzer is generally disposed under the display panel with the alarm sound released from the back side of the watch case. In this type of construction, the rear of the watch case is generally formed with a double rear wall for providing a suitable space inside the rear wall to allow the buzzer alarm sound to be emitted on an inclined surface of the rear outer portion of the watch case. The alarm sound is often interrupted by the wearer's arm. Under certain conditions, the holes for emitting the buzzer sound may be covered completely by the wearer's arm so that the sound of the alarm buzzer is extremely low. In this type of construction assembly is complicated as it is necessary to arrange the battery hutch, which allows access to the watch battery, to pass through two rear walls. In addition, the wristwatch becomes thicker because there are two rear watch case walls.
One technique for solving some of the above-mentioned shortcomings is shown in FIG. 1. In this structure the sound of the buzzer is emitted towards the display side of the wristwatch by arranging a digital display panel and the alarm buzzer so as not to overlap each other in plan view. If this type of structure is utilized, many of the above shortcomings can be eliminated. However, the planar space of either the display panel or the buzzer cannot be increased without increasing the overall size of the watch case because the display panel and the buzzer are arranged not to overlap. Therefore, such an improved construction has shortcomings when it is desired to provide a wristwatch which is suitable for use for providing the data necessary in a multifunctional wristwatch including the alarm buzzer. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved alarm wristwatch construction permitting a display panel of increased area and an alarm buzzer wherein the buzzer sould will not be interrupted by a wearer's wrist without increasing the overall size of the wristwatch.